Lost Nick Jr. Piper O'Possum Promos (2004-2007)
In October 11, 2004 when The Backyardigans Premiered, Nick Jr. changed it's looked and Piper O'Possum replaces Face, Robin, Zack and the Featbeats as the mascot of Nick Jr. until 2007, Some Piper O'Possum promos are produced by Little Airplane (The producers of Oobi, The Wonder Pets! and others), He is voiced by Ali Brustofski and Elanna Allen in the UK in 2005. For 15 years, some Piper promos are haven't been seen since then. Some engish dubbed promos haven't been seen. Please find them and if you did, please post them in the comments section below. List of Lost and Rare Piper O'Possum Promos * Piper announcing Max & Ruby (2004; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Little Bill (2004; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Bob the Builder (2004; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Rubbadubbers (2004; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Franklin (2004; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2004; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Jack's Big Music Show (2005; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper announcing Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006; FOUND) * Piper announcing Yo Gabba Gabba (2007; Existence unconfirmed) * Piper plays Baseball (English dub; FOUND) * Piper plays Bowling (English dub) * More Piper in the live-action place promos * Piper announcing Dora The Explorer #9 (2004; English dub; FOUND) * Piper announcing LazyTown #2 (2004; FOUND) * Piper announcing Dora The Explorer #10 (2004; FOUND) * Piper announcing The Wonder Pets #2 (2006; FOUND) * More UK versions of the Piper promoes * Piper Plays The Bagpipes (US English Dub) * Piper Sits With Some Stuffed Animals (US English Dub) * Piper And Some Roses (US English Dub) * Piper Puts Fruit On Her Head (US English Dub) * Piper Jumps Into A Tree (US English Dub) * Piper Makes The Logo Appear Out Of The Magic Hat (US English Dub) (She Announced Dora The Explorer) * Piper Celebrates (US English Dub) * Piper In The Sandbox (US English Dub) * Piper And Some Mirrors (US English Dub) * Piper Dries Off With A Towel (US English Dub) * Piper And The House Painting (US English Dub) * Super Piper Announces LazyTown (With Music And Sound Effects) * Piper And The Wonder Pets Babysit Babies (With Music And Sound Effects) * Piper Wears A Diaper (US English Dub) * Piper Plays With Bubbles (US English Dub) * Piper And His Rescue Pack (US English Dub) (She Possibly Announced Go, Diego Go!) * Piper And Some Wrapping Paper (US English Dub) * Piper Goes Fishing (US English Dub) * Piper Rides A Tricycle With A Kid (US English Dub) * Piper With Some Puppies (US English Dub) * Piper The Elephant (US English Dub) * Piper Is Very Far Away And Very Close (US English Dub) * Piper And The 4 Seasons (US English Dub) * Piper Meets A Butterfly (US English Dub) * Piper With A Present Bow On Her Head (US English Dub) * Piper Plays A Xylophone (US English Dub) * Piper Makes A Foot Painting (High Quality) (She Announced LazyTown) Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Animation/Live-Action Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Nick Jr. Category:Existence Unconfirmed Category:Lost Promos